hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk transformations in media
The Transformations of the Hulk (also known as "Hulk-outs") are one of the main features of stories dealing with the Hulk. They are found in the comics, movies, or one of his television series. They can also be found in special appearances like in TV commercials or spoofs and parodies. TV series (1970s–'80s) In the television series The Incredible Hulk, when Dr. David Banner's eyes turn greenish-white (see photo), Banner begins his metamorphosis into the Hulk (which almost always happens twice per episode). During this metamorphosis Banner's shirt is torn open. Often, his shirt splits open along his back. Accompanying Banner's torn shirt is often torn shoes, and ripped pants. Usually, during the metamorphosis, half of Banner's pants is torn off, with the other have left remaining. Then when the transformation is complete, the Hulk sometimes removes the ripped shirt, and aggressively thrusts it at the ground. Hulk (2003) Transformation 1: Bruce Banner trips over a bucket, as he stumbles down the hallway. He continues to stumble down the hallway using the wall for support after growing frustration. His eyes begin to turn green and he starts to scream. His watch then pops off and stumbles onto the opposite wall. His back pants pocket rips, and his wallet falls out landing by his left shoe. Bruce's feet begin to grow wider and stretch his shoes and then they enlarge in length, tearing the shoe and lower pants and exposing his toes. He then stomps his right overgrown foot on the ground and his ankles widen. He tries to walk while his entire body is growing and his torso becomes so large that he tears his shirt and turns into the hulk. Transformation 2: :Banner turns green, his head widens a little bit, his muscles begin growing also. His shirt sleeves rip off. His shirt rips off as his pants rip off, showing his underwear. A minute later he gets out of the house and continues to transform, and gets even bigger and his socks rip off. Transformation 3: Bruce Banner wakes up inside a water tank from a nightmare, triggering his transformation. His eyes and face start to turn Green. All of his skin turns green. His body and muscle are growing. his mask pops off and the1.n the straps on his legs,body, and arms rip. He becomes so big he bursts out of the water tank. Transformation 4: His eyes and face turn green. One of his arms breaks free from Handcuffs. His body grows, causing his shirt to break and shred. Transformation 5 (End Scene) Banner's eyes turn green, and his pupils shrink. The camera turns above his head, then it zooms out above the rainforest. The screen fades to green and the Hulk roars. The Avengers (2012) Transformation 1 After a hypnotized Hawkeye attacks the Hellicarrier, with Banner and various other crimefighters inside, Banner struggles to remain calm. Black Widow tries to repress his anger by swearing on her life that she will get him to safety, but he calls out, "Your life?!" in a monstrous tone. Banner winces as his chest and arms turn green, and rip apart his shirt. As he continues to transform, he falls to lower ground and groans. He gives a worried glance at Widow, before he completely changes both physically and mentally into the savage Hulk. Transformation 2 As the Leviathan chases Iron Man, Captain America encourages Banner to "get angry". Banner boasts to Cap that he is "always angry". He proceeds to make a quick transformation (with the usual skin turning green, height and muscle size increasing, and clothes ripping away), then slow down the Leviathan with a punch. Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) Transformation 1 The first transformation Banner makes in this movie gives a rare look at him changing back from the Hulk. Black Widow calms Hulk down, then he stumbles around until he shrinks back into Banner. Transformation 2 Banner's first Hulk-Out in this movie occurs offscreen, after Scarlet Witch brainwashes him. Transformation 3 Black Widow makes Banner transform again by throwing him into a chasm. As he falls, he changes off screen once more, then jumps back up as the Hulk. Television Commercials In this TV commercial, there is a scene of a man transforming into a hulk-like creature. It is a somewhat similar to the first transformation in the 2003 Hulk film. In the beginning of the commercial, the man begins looking in the mirror, and after a few seconds, his head and eyes start turning green. Then he starts screaming. His watch pops off as his arms become green and enlarge. After running into his living room, his body becomes gargantuan and green. His body becomes so huge that his shirt is torn off. Afterwards, his legs and feet rapidly increase in size. As a result of this, his pants and shoes are split open. All that is left remaining is a large, powerful and intimidating naked hulking-creature. In a Tylenol commercial, a man on a computer starts transforming into the Hulk as the spokesperson narrates. He destroys his computer and keyboard. In a Fruitella commercial, a man in an office makes a similar transformation to the one in the 1970s show, but he turns red, then he goes to the middle of the office and roars. TV Show Parodies In the 1980s TV show The Young Ones, there is one episode where Neil gets angry at the fact that no one likes him. At that point, he, you guessed it, turns into the hulk and beats everyone up. By the next few seconds he is normal again. Saturday Night Live has a recurring series of sketches called The Rock Obama, in which President Barack Obama becomes Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, and attacks any politicians who make him angry. The transformation consists of stock footage of The Rock's muscular and tattooed back ripping through a white dress shirt, his left foot tearing through a leather shoe, his chest splitting open the front of the shirt, and finally him rising up and roaring. The third of these sketches also has First Lady Michelle Obama become "She-Rock Obama". Her transformation has her grow so big that her dress rips, her feet tear out of her high-heeled shoes, and her neck pops apart her pearl necklace, before she also gives a roar.